As a friend
by YamikoE
Summary: Sasuke, egoista y egocentrico; alguien que jamás creyó en la amistad, se da cuenta de que no puede dejar morir, ni mucho menos matar él mismo, a su compañero de la infancia, Naruto.../// Two-short, Universo alterno


**Universo alterno.**

**Two short D**

**Basada en un maldito sueño que tuve **

**As a friend**

_Hay personas que no harían nada por aquellos a quienes tratan como a sus amigos, pero, otros, darían su vida por los que siempre están a nuestro lado apoyándonos; a los verdaderos amigos, aquellos que nos defienden, que nos ayudan y los apoyan ante las diversas situaciones que la vida nos pone delante…_

_Yo… era de esas personas egoístas, nunca había hecho nada por nadie, no sin que me pagaran algo a cambio, siempre había pensado que las relaciones humanas eran en vano, la gente viene y se va de tu vida, ¿Por qué entonces relacionarse si al final todo terminaría? Bueno, para aquellos que piensan como yo pensaba, están realmente perdidos, la vida no es nada, no mientras no haya amigos, personas que te quieran, y no importa si al fin se alejan, porque su recuerdo siempre se quedará en nuestros corazones…_

_Puedo contar muchas historias confirmando que lo más bello de la vida es poder compartirla con amigos, pero hoy, solo puedo escribir la mía…_

Cuando tenía diez años, perdí a mis padres a manos de mi propio hermano, uno de los miembros de la más conocida sub-mafia japonesa, Akatsuki. Crecí entre personas materialistas que jamás pensaban en otra cosa más que en el dinero; en el colegio fui el más popular, tenia "amigos" por montón, pero el único que había estado a mi lado desde un principio, desde que había perdido mi familia, desde que me había visto obligado a dejar mi hogar, mi ciudad natal, mi colegio… mi vida… fue ese maldito bastardo hiperactivo rubio, Uzumaki Naruto…

La vida siempre fue entretenida con Naruto, sacándolo de líos, o metiéndolo en otros tantos… llegamos a tal punto que nos confiábamos nuestras propias vidas, pero yo no lo sabía, no en ese entonces.

Pase grandiosos momentos con ese maldito rubio, veranos pescando, primaveras subiéndonos a los nuevos árboles, otoños nadando entre las hojas, e inviernos matándonos de frio mientras jugábamos con la nieve… y luego, cuando terminamos juntos la secundaria, nos separamos, cada uno por un lado en busca de nuevas metas… al principio hice como si nada pasara, como siempre hacia, la gente se aleja, y él no era una excepción, me convencí de que él no era nada, jamás había creído en la amistad, y no era la hora de creer en ello. Pero quisiera o no, no podía negar que lo extrañaba, y por suerte, no era el único que se había puesto nostálgico en el poco tiempo que estuvimos separados, pues poco después, ese maldito me sorprendió entrando en la misma universidad que yo.

La alegría diaria volvió, y juntos, pasamos los primeros dos años de la universidad, pero cuando el tercer año llego, se fue alejando, poco a poco se iba distanciando, dejándome a un lado y yéndose con otros, siempre estaba perdido en su propio mundo cuando hablábamos… ya no era el mismo, y me daba cuenta de ello, pero las tantas veces que mencionaba su cambio, Naruto aseguraba que no pasaba nada o simplemente ignoraba mi comentario y cambiaba de tema…

-

-

Una tarde, mientras revisaba unas notas en un café cercano a la universidad, un hombre se sentó en frente a mí, hubiera esperado a cualquiera menos a quien vi cuando levante la mirada. Miraba de una forma despreocupada hacia la calle, no sé qué cara debí de poner pero debió ser una de gran sorpresa o algo estúpido, porque en vez de saludar, simplemente dijo:

-Deja de poner esa cara, _hermanito, _te ves patético

Claro, mataba a mis padres y luego desaparecía para luego llegar como si nada hubiera pasado en los pasados diez años.

-¿No te preguntas que hago aquí? – me sonrío como solía hacer cuando éramos pequeños, cuando podía yo llamarlo _hermano… _- pues no hace falta que digas una palabra, ahorra tu saliva… hahahaha – reía de una forma tan forzada que parecía lamentar lo que iba a decir, pero no note su dolor hasta que fue ya muy tarde – bueno, _Sasuke-kun_, vine a terminar un juego pendiente contigo, ¿recuerdas? Hace años, jugábamos juntos ajedrez… no terminamos la última partida, y hoy te vengo a proponer terminar nuestro juego – sonrío como solía cuando planeaba hacer alguna maldad…

"juguemos un juego nuevo, las reglas son: matar a tu amiguito ese rubio dentro de quince días, o… bueno, yo te mato… hahahaha, ¿no te parece divertido? Y no trates de tomarme el pelo, _Sasukito_, te he vigilado estos últimos diez años, y ahora más que nunca tengo mis sentidos puestos en ti – una sonrisa fugas cruzó su rostro, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda – dentro de quince días decidiremos quien es el ganador - se paro y despeinándome como solía hacer cuando éramos pequeños se despidió susurrándome al oído – créeme, _Sasuke-kun, _todo lo hago por tu bien.

No sé cuanto tiempo pase mirando al infinito, solo sé que de repente Naruto llego de lo más animado sin ni siquiera sospechar lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Hey! ¿Y esa cara, Sasuke? – Preguntó sentándose en donde hace un momento estaba mi hermano – tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma.

¿Qué debía de decir? Cuando menos quería verlo se me aparecía, y cuando tenía ganas de verle y hablar con él, me evitaba.

Mirando a la mesa sonreí susurrando un "que irónico" que Naruto llego a escuchar.

-¿El que, Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa que no me dices nada?

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes – dije tratando de quitarle peso al asunto, luego buscaría la manera de que nada le pasara al maldito de Naruto.

Desde esa tarde, recibía constantes llamadas de Itachi diciéndome cuanto faltaba para que el fin llegara…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
2.30 de la madrugada nOnU  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En medio de la oscuridad empieza a sonar un celular, desperezándome conteste automáticamente.

-¿Diga? – articule medio dormido.

-Faltan dos días, _Sasuke-kun_ – dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué debería de hacer esto? – le grite enfurecido.

-Porque este es un juego, hermanito, el ultimo que jugaremos juntos. Si el rubio no muere dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas, el que va a perder vas a ser tú… y eso no es algo muy agradable, ni para ti ni para mí, no me gustaría que volvieras a reunirte con esos padres que tenias… - dijo antes de colgar.

"Está loco", me repetía una y otra vez, pero lo que tenía claro era que Itachi era muy capaz de matarme si no hacia como él dictaba. Pero no iba a dejar que me matara ¿entonces que debía hacer? No quería matar a Naruto, era incapaz de matarlo, pero también era incapaz de enfrentarme a Itachi… ¿Y las autoridades?... no, ellos no servirían de nada si Itachi tenía el apoyo de la mafia…

Miré el ventanal que tenía delante, si no mataba a Naruto, me matarían a mí, si huía me encontrarían, y el único lugar al que no me podrían perseguir era a la muerte… _¿Dolerá mucho si me tiro desde esta altura?_ Pensé mientras miraba hacia la calle veinte pisos debajo de mí.

Si lo pensaba, era mejor matarme antes de ser matado, además así dejarían en paz a Naruto, después de todo lo único que quería Itachi era molestarme. Me dije a mi mismo mientras abría el ventanal.

Mientras miraba hacia la calle bajo mis pies, me pregunte porque me importaba tanto la vida de Naruto.

-Porque… es mi amigo – susurre, daba igual si admitía una debilidad que nadie llegaría a saber.

_-El acto más cobarde es el suicidarte – _recordé que había dicho una vez Naruto –_ es por eso que no tengo que pedirte que no lo hagas, ¿verdad? Sé que tu sentido del honor es lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir por mí que te mates – _había dicho sonriente.

_-¿Por qué me dices esto? - _le había preguntado esa tarde de verano mientras mojábamos nuestros pies en el lago.

_-Te diré algo, pero no se lo debes contar a nadie… - _asentí en silencio _– soy un miedoso, me da miedo perder a mis amigos… tú no sabes cómo se siente estar solo, pero toda mi vida he estado solo, y no quiero volver a estarlo…_

"_No quiero estar solo…" _Esas palabras pronunciadas hace mucho tiempo atrás me atormentaban mientras trataba de dar un paso al vacio… ¿no es poco honrado no cumplir una promesa? pensé mientras daba un paso atrás y volvía dentro de mi departamento. Debía haber otra forma de evitar nuestras muertes… debía de encontrarla o de lo contrario mi vida estaría acabada en dos días…

El día siguiente me la pasé evitando a Naruto y pensando en algo que hacer, pero por más que le daba vueltas, no encontraba solución alguna. La noche del catorceavo día, Itachi me había citado para ver cómo iban las cosas, y decidido a terminar esa noche el problema, llegue al almacén en donde me había citado.

-Que gusto verte, Sasuke – me saludo Itachi desde el otro lado del almacén - ¿Cómo va todo con el rubiecito?

-Solo vine para decirte que ya ganaste, no pienso matar a ese idiota – le dije con desprecio.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces, lamento decirte que tendrás que pagar la penitencia – dijo mientras se lanzaba encima de mí con una navaja…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Unas Horas Más Tarde  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Unos policías irrumpieron en el almacén después de que un guardia dijera haber escuchado un disparo. Al entrar, encontraron un cuerpo inerte encima de un charco de un líquido oscuro y a un lado, un hombre jugando con una navaja impregnada de sangre de su víctima. El hombre al ver a los policías solo sonrío mientras tiraba la navaja hacia el cuerpo de su hermano…

**Nee no sé qué haré con Sasuke ¿¿lo mato o lo dejo vivir??**

**xD no, nunca tan mala, pero no sé como dramatizar la continuación, así a esperar a que alguna idea se me ocurra -.-U**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, si no… pues siempre pueden darme algún consejito, ¿noo? ¬**

**Espero sus criticaaass **


End file.
